Storm
by Chie TomoRii
Summary: It is a common knowledge that storms are a mixture of lightning, thunder, wind and rain. Raiha knows he blew his chance away after choosing Kurei over Fuuko, and eight years was never enough to change his feelings. Now he's back in Japan to pursue the love he lost. Will he succeed this time? Written in Raiha's POV.


**Disclaimer:** I seriously **DO NOT** own Flame of Recca nor any of its characters. All of them belong to Anzai-sensei. (Though I wish I could claim Raiha as mine. Kekeke~)

**Author's Note/s: **Hi guyssss! I am back! ^_^ If any of you have noticed, I've place an "On Hold" in the summary of Rhythm and Blues. I am currently writing the next chapter but I can't seem to finish it as of now. I also did some research by watching bits and pieces of the anime, and reading the manga. I mean, I have seen the entire series and read the entire manga but over the years I'm pretty sure that it isn't just me who have forgotten some of the tiniest details of each character's lives, right? XD

Anyways, this fic is definitely Raiha-centric. The entire fic will be written in his POV and will show his view on things such as Fuuko, the Uruha _et al_.

Again, I don't have a beta reader so all typos and grammatical errors are solely mine. :D Hope you guys enjoy reading! ^_^

* * *

It is a common knowledge that storms are caused by the rapid upward movements of warm, moist air where it cools as it ascends towards the sky, forming clouds. It has also been a common knowledge that lightning is the very first sign of an upcoming storm, followed by strong winds and, later on, rain. As far as I am concerned, lightning has been my sole element.

And that wind has been my lifetime counterpart.

It has been a few years since everything has ended. All the madougus were destroyed, and that the Hokage history has been completely wiped out.

Or so they think.

My name is Raiha, a descendant of those traitorous Hokage ninjas who fled in the middle of the war. As much as I am proud to be a descendant of the Hokage, I am more ashamed of my ancestors and that's the reason I swore my life to protect Kurei-sama, the rightful 7th generation leader of Hokage ninja.

With this oath, I have met a lot of people, seen people die right before my eyes, and even stained my own hands with blood. All for the sake of Kurei-sama. By following Kurei, I have also met face to face with my madougu's counterpart: the Fuujin-weilder, Kirisawa Fuuko.

All of our meetings, I kept calling them destiny. A destiny that was caused by the attractive force between my Raijin and her Fuujin that constantly brought us together. At first, it may sound as if it would lead to a happy ending, with me and her being together, but it was quite the opposite. The attractive force between the Raijin and Fuujin was caused by their opposing forces that destined them to fight against each other, just as how their creators did more than four centuries ago.

As destined, Fuuko-san and I did fight, where I admitted my loss. Along with it, I have also given up my heart because of my promise to Kurei, and left Fuuko to the care of her friend, Ishijima Domon.

For me, that was the greatest mistake I have ever committed. While it is true that they dated shortly after the Tendou Jigoku incident, but their so-called relationship didn't last long. How did I know? Ever since Kurei disbanded the Uruha and went back in time, I disappeared from everyone's radar. Little did they know, I have just been watching the young ex-Fuujin weilder, hopeful that we can work on things to go back to how they were before I chose to fight with her.

Don't get me wrong. I still would have risked my life for Kurei, but what I am regretting is letting her go. I know I should have stayed with her after, but at that time, Kurei was my priority, and Neon reminded me of our blood pact after my fight with Fuuko. Thinking that my feelings were just due to the Raijin-Fuujin feud, I continued fighting for Kurei. But when things were over, and my Raijin was destroyed, I knew that my feelings for Fuuko have been true all along. So I started keeping an eye on her.

Not even a couple months after they started dating, Fuuko and Domon broke up. She said that there was someone else. That there has _always_ been someone else. My heart swelled upon hearing this, thinking that maybe I still have a chance with her. So I decided to finally show up again, and be friends with her and pursue her heart once again.

Just as I have finished planning on how to bring myself back to her life, Neon and the others have tracked me down. They have been living peacefully with the other survivors of the Uruha, and they offered me a job that I couldn't refuse. So all those weeks of planning my life with Kirisawa Fuuko was thrown away because I have chosen Uruha over her _again_.

All those years that I have been gone, I have kept tabs with the Uruha. Unfortunately, the Uruha wasn't able to keep tabs on the Hokage so I wasn't able to keep track of Fuuko. Now that I am back in Japan, I swore to myself that I will never let any chance to let Fuuko slip away again.

Stopping by in front of a small café in the middle of the airport, I stole a quick glance on my watch to check the time. My flight arrived half an hour late and I silently hope the others still haven't given up waiting for me.

Just as I was about to sit down to wait for them, I felt a tap on my shoulders. I didn't need to turn to know who it was. "Hisashiburi desu ne," I heard myself say as I picked up my luggage, "Joker-san."

The drive home was fairly quick. Joker filled me up with details about the other Uruha. By the time we arrived, I looked around in awe. Right in front of me is what seems to be Kurei-sama's mansion before it was burned down by Hanabishi Recca eight years ago.

"Neat, isn't it?" I heard Joker say.

"Aa," I replied with a smile on my face, "It's been years since it was burned down and it feels so nostalgic just seeing a complete replica of it right where it stood eight years ago."

"It was Neon's idea to rebuild Kurei's mansion right after the Tendou Jigouku incident."

Opening the trunk, I dislodged my luggage and let Joker led the way.

"WELCOME BACK!"

I blinked. Not only once, not twice, but thrice. I then felt my face warmed up.

"Awww! Raiha-san hasn't changed! He's still that shy guy from eight years ago!" I heard Miki exclaimed.

Chuckling a bit while scratching my cheek, I said, "Well I didn't expect to have a welcome committee since I was gone for so long. But," looking at each one of them, "thank you." I finished with a bow.

"Mom! Uncle Joker!" I heard a kid called. All heads turned to the approaching kid, who ran straight to Neon's open arms. "Am I late? Am I late?" he asked, earning a 'No.' from this mother. Sensing that there was a new person in the group, he turned his gazed towards me.

The kid stared hesitantly at me at first then easily warmed up as he recognized me. Unfortunately, I don't remember seeing Neon pregnant and they have never told me that she got married at all.

Then it dawned to me. Blue-black hair with violet eyes. The kid is Neon and Kurei's son!

"Welcome back, Uncle Raiha." I heard the kid say. Smiling back at the kid, I gave him a nod.

Standing up, and patting her son's head, Neon turned to me and said, "You must be famished." I was gonna deny it when a loud groan filled the foyer. Searching for the source of the sound, I ended up looking at my tummy and my face once again warmed up while I heard everybody burst out laughing.

"We have prepared dinner for you, Raiha-san. We'll be meeting you in dining area after you settled your luggage in your room." Aki said. I probably looked like a lost soul because Neon added, "This mansion was built exactly the same as Kurei-sama's mansion so your room is right at the same place where your old room used to be." After that, everybody was gone and I went straight to my room.

Dinner has been magnificent. I haven't had Japanese food in years so it was so relieving that everything has stayed the same, except that instead having Kurei-sama with us, a young replica of him joined us. After dinner, I found myself in Kurei-sama's old study, where Neon joined me a few minutes later.

"I like how you rebuilt this place," I said, once again looking around. "How come you guys never told me about it?"

"That's because you never asked," came her reply, as she handed me a glass of wine. "Besides, all you asked was how things are going and if we still managed to keep our communication with Recca and his gang." Chuckling slightly, she continued, "particularly with Kirisawa Fuuko."

"Aa," was all I could mutter, a smile on my face.

The room was then filled with silence, with occasional flashes of lightning and thunder outside. Good thing I arrived a few hours early, else, I would've been caught in the middle of the storm.

"You know what's funny," I heard Neon said, "Ryoichi-chan ended up in the same school where Sakoshita—I mean Hanabishi Yanagi was teaching." I shot my head up and urged her to continue. "And yes, we managed to contact Recca and his gang." Sipping the last ounce of her wine, she headed for the door. "We organized a welcome back party for you tomorrow, and they are all coming." Flashing me a rather hesitant smile, she added, "You're gonna see Fuuko-san again." And with that, she left me in the study with my thoughts as I stare at the storm outside.

_Finally, we'll be able to meet again, Fuuko-san_.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hiiii again! I've been meaning to leave this as a one-shot but I guess it's better for me to leave this as it is for now (It is going to be multi-chaptered, hence the absence of "complete" in the status). As I have stated in the summary, this is a Raiha-centric fic. There might be a little bit of RaiFuu, but those will be kept in minimum. So my apologies for RaiFuu fans. As much as I love Raiha, I wouldn't give him the chance to be with Fuuko-chan. He's mine. _Only_ mine. BWAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay, I sound creepy. Hahaha. But who knows? I might change my mind in the later chapters? XD

Please review Minna-chan! I've been gone for so long that I think I already forgot how it feels to have your inbox filled with reviews. T_T Plus, I want your opinions regarding this short fic as it will inspire me to write some more.

Go on, fill that box below and make me proud. *wink wink* XD


End file.
